Alucard's Heart
by Rachel2
Summary: When Integra dies after being bitten Alucard is at a loss. His memories of his past come back in full, and the only one there is Seras. Will he give into her concern and tell her when he needs to get out, or will he kill her instead?
1. Lost

**Alucard's Heart**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley at aol . com

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**This Alucard/Seras fanfic was inspired by a Cold Play song. This is a more human look on Alucard, his more sane side, along with some of his past issues. When I started writing this I had only seen the first two volumes of Hellsing, so I don't know much about the later half yet, other than that I thought Integra was killed. I've now seen it all and it is only of my favorite animes of all time. Well, hope you enjoy this fanfic! It's my first Hellsing one.**

**Sorry for errors as well. I'm in the middle of working on my graduation project and am lacking the time I would like with my job, school, and driving lessons as well. **

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Hellsing.****

Alucard's heart wrenched. Something was wrong. His usual sly grin faded to a trembling lower lip as what color he had left drained. His throat ran dry and he turned back as he heard her scream out.

His fingers curled in slightly. He kept them held firmly at his sides, as he swallowed hard. The wind blew his bangs into his eyes as his hat blew off and towards the wooded area to his right. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards the crying voice. He took in a sharp breath and took a step forward as she fell.

His red eyes grew large with fear. Fear that he had not felt since he was human. The fear of being alone… "In-Integra!" he called out baring his teeth. He raced towards her and stood over her fallen body. His chest moved in and out rapidly as his arms started to shake. "You're okay." He forced a smirk.

She looked up through her broken glass lenses. "You…called me Integra." She coughed and blood trickled down her mouth.

"Why?" He breathed towards her as he saw the dagger in her hands. She had stabbed herself. He glared down at her; she was throwing herself into an eternal damnation.

She shut her eyes and smiled. Turning her head she moved her shaking hand to point to the bite mark on her neck. "Goodbye, Alucard." She reached her hand up and gripped his hand and squeezed it as he bent down to her side.

"You were bitten." His face tightened and his temples pulsed as he flexed his jaws. "Master…" He trailed off and pulled off her glasses and brushed her blood covered strands of hair away from her face.

She was gone. A simple scream and a bitter farewell and then she was gone from him. He was alone, and the fear inside him was immense. It was an overwhelming feeling that left him with the insane need to kill, or be killed. The shear thought could drive him into doing the unthinkable. It was why he seemed so off kilter, and why he still found his enjoyment in killing those who found death so enjoyable.

Rain soaked his clothing and his hair clung to his face as he continued to breathe, in short quick breaths. A flash of lightening, and a crack of thunder was soon greeted by footsteps from behind him. He let out a hiss and bared his teeth. His hair whipped around violently and he started to glow red. "It's me." The voice stopped his assault. "Master Alucard, will she be okay?"

"Get away police girl, this isn't something that concerns you." His voice was deathly cold. Not twisted, like normal, but truly distressed, and pained. He was scared, and she could see through his anger.

"Is she dead Master?" Seras whispered.

"Get the hell away!" Alucard bellowed, a wave of anger raked her body and she cried out falling to the ground as he fazed away, holding Integra in his arms.

****

That what he had told her two weeks ago…Seras lied awake, midday in her coffin thinking about her master and what had happened to him. He had placed Integra's body in her bed. She was neatly cleaned up and looked more beautiful than she had ever seen her while she was living. Walter had told her of his infatuation with Integra, but it wasn't too hard for her to notice on her own.

He was cruel, but I'm sure he had his reasons. His insanity, his anger, everything was partly because of how strong of a vampire he was, and also because of how long he had been alive. She herself didn't know how long he had been a vampire, but because of his strength and knowledge, he had to be pretty old. "Get the hell away yourself Master." She hissed, crossing her arms, she pouted. Not that she had to voice that, he hadn't been listening in on her thoughts or her conversations since that night as well.

Standing to her feet Seras removed her sleepwear and changed into her casual wear that Walter had brought to her room. A simple pear of scrubs weren't flattering but they were comfortable, and she had to deal with what she had.

She stepped out of her room and inched down the hall, slinking under an open window, avoiding the light. She stopped when she reached his room. Alucard's room… She took a slow deep breath before she balled her right fist.

"Master, I'm coming in." She spoke up as she knocked on the door. Wetting her lips, she bowed her head and turned the door handle, peeking her head through the doorway.

His room was dark, like hers. She didn't except many differences. No windows either. His coffin was closed, and as she looked around. She sighed and her lips curved up. "Master, it's me." She sighed. "Are you in here?" She looked around as she shut the door and turned on the dim lights. "I'm sorry about Sir. Integra, Master." Seras dragged a chair next to his coffin and looked down at the floor.

"Uh," she thought for a moment. "The funeral was beautiful; Walter taped it for you too. I'm sorry that you couldn't have at least gone to the evening viewing." Seras yelped as the coffin started to rise.

Alucard was lying on his side, his back towards her. "Out of my room, now." he chocked.

Seras's lips parted. "Master, leave?" she whimpered. "I haven't seen you in two weeks, and neither has anyone else. Walter says that you aren't eating either—"

"Neither are you, so out now police girl!" Alucard clawed at the wall across from him.

Seras smirked. "What if I refuse?"

Alucard began to growl, and his body began to glow. "I can break you just as easily as I made you…"

Seras narrowed her eyes. "Really? You didn't make me Master, my mother and father did." She sneered.

Alucard's body seemed to ripple like water as he raised himself into the air. "Test me police girl, see how far it gets you before you find yourself rotting in the pits of hell."

Seras pulled at the bottom of her shirt top. "Well, at least it'll be warm."

He sat up and fell to his mattress and looked over at her. His eyes glowed with hatred. "Police girl." He hissed.

"Master?" she questioned, crossing her arms and leaning back in his chair.

He phased away and phased in behind her just as quickly as he had disappeared and grabbed her hand, snapping back her index finger. She screamed out tears soon rolling over her cheeks. "You think I'm joking now police girl, do you?!" He gripped at her hair with his other hand. "Leave now, or I swear when I kill you…it'll be more painful then you could ever imagine. Do you understand?"

Seras whimpered. "Yes!" She wailed, falling off his chair and to the floor as he let her go. She cradled her hand with her broken finger and cried some more.

He scuffled. "Tell Walter he can delete the tape. I'll never watch human trash like that."

She whimpered and crawled towards the tape. "Weren't you human once Master?" She turned towards him, tears streaming down her cheeks as he locked eyes with hers.

He grinned wickedly. "Weren't we all once?" He hissed shoving her towards the table.

She cowered in fear as she inched towards the door. "Then you do have a heart." She turned back towards him. "I'll leave the tape for you. The television is out in the hall if you need it."

Alucard sat up straight and his hair whipped around violently. How dare she talk back to him like that. He would kill her if she did it again.

****

Four more days past and still no word from Alucard. He had shattered her finger, and it hurt her more than life itself. They wouldn't do anything for it either. Waking up two hours ago she stepped out into the hall and yawned, reaching her arms into the air. As Seras flexed her fingers she winced and let out a yelp pulling her hand down she held her broken finger that refused to heal itself.

"If you drank the blood Walter gave you your wound will heal itself." She stiffened and turned back as Alucard pushed the television out of his room, the tape snapped in two sat next to the VCR.

"If you hadn't broken my finger, Master…I wouldn't have to bother with drinking the damned blood." She narrowed her eyes. "I see you loved the tape."

He let out a hiss. "Don't talk back to me police girl."

"Or…?" She mumbled.

He phased in front of her, his face deathly close to hers. "Or I'll shatter every bone in your body." He grabbed her hand and looked at the wound. "Drink the blood and you'll be just fine police girl." He smiled burying his face in the crook of her neck for a moment of rest.

He started walking back towards his room. "Wasn't it hard for you to drink the blood too Master?" He paused and looked back at her with a blank expression.

He looked down and tensed as he thought over the question. "We'll talk later police girl." He hissed, disappearing back into his room.

This was a side of Alucard that Seras didn't like. Instead of his twisted, smug self…she was seeing the depressed, it was his fault Integra died side of him. "Hurry up and come back to us." She sighed, bowing her head.

Alucard laid down and stared up at his ceiling. His eyes were as cold as ice, and would pierce right through to your heart if you dared look into his intense gaze. She was dead, he was alone. "You're gone, and I'm stuck with a runt and the Hellsing house." He exhaled as he crossed his arms.

****

****

Seras ran down the hall screaming as Alucard fell to the ground gagging, and coughing up blood. "Alucard!" she screamed as tears rolled off her cheeks.

He looked up, tears in his glowing red eyes. "I'm better off dead…Seras." He smirked. Seras fell to her knees and lifted him up.

"No! Alucard, please…" He shook his head.

"I got what I want, that's all that matters." He swallowed. "Goodnight, police girl." His fingers ran through her hair before he faded away.

Her bottom lip trembled. "You're not dead…you're not dead..." She covered her face with her hands as her body shook. "No—"

****

****

"Alucard!" Seras screamed, sitting up in bed. Her body trembled and tears were running down her face.

She took quick puffs of air as she shook her head. She had drifted off to sleep while thinking about her master. "Yes?" He answered her cry.

Seras looked sharply to her right to find him sitting next to her. "I was dreaming." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"Sounded like a _daymare_ to me." He cooed as he took a sip from her blood bag. "I see your finger is still injured." He took her hand and licked her index finger. "…was this the one I broke?" He looked up as he tugged off the bandage.

Seras gaped at him as he took her finger into his mouth and started to suck on it. He let out a chuckle as he felt her hand begin to shake. "Master…"

He let out a groan of acknowledgement. "What, would you rather it hurt?" He looked up and started to bite down until she cried out in pain. "Thought not…" He grinned as he continued to lick at her finger.

"Stop." She demanded. Alucard bared his fangs as he snickered and shook his head. "Stop now Master…" She shut her eyes and her lips parted baring her fangs.

"Don't you want your finger to heal?" She nodded. "That's what I'm doing police girl." He hushed as she let out another pained whimper as she felt the shattered pieces begin to fuse together. He pulled back briefly. "What was the dream about? You screamed my name and you were crying…" He rested his head in his hand and eyed her as Seras's eyes drifted open again.

She swallowed. "Just a vampire that was attacking the Hellsing organization again, nothing major…"

He nodded and wrapped his lips around her finger again. Seras pulled back and he looked up as he saw her hazed look. His eyes widened and he pulled back. "That's enough for today…" He bowed his head and quickly phased away. "You did good police girl." He mumbled.

**You'll see more of Alucard's past in the next chapter, along with some nice Alucard/Seras as well. Be sure to review! Yet again, sorry for errors…--' ENJOY!! **


	2. And Found

**Alucard's Heart**

**Chapter 2**

**By:** Rachel

**Rated:** R

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**E-mail:** PeachGirlKiley at aol . com

**Web Address:** www . DoujinshiAdoptions . cjb . net

**Okay, for an update as of page three, which is still in the past I've seen all of Hellsing. Damn what an ending. I really thought…well, for those who have yet to see all of the ending I won't say anything more. Anyway, it was well worth renting them! ::goes to use DVD Shrink that gets rid of copyright codes to burn the DVDs:: ' For myself only, so it's not illegal…::cough::**

**Also BOLD text are flash backs, or me talking at the beginning and end of my fics. Anyway, I have to write SCENE ****SPLIT****…because they won't let you using facking symbols anymore! I wanted to do just …. To change to the next scene…but god forbid! YES…I wrote facking. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing.

**_.....scene split…._**

**Alucard sat on a brick wall as he listened to the water falling from the dam below him. He shut his eyes and let a weak smile cross his face as the wind blew his hair back in the brisk fall air.**

** "Alucard, shouldn't you be leaving? It's almost dust…" He opened his eyes as the girl with long blonde hair looked at him.**

** "Leaving to do what?" He arched an eyebrow.**

** "Otherwise you'll be bitten by a vampire." She waved her arms in the air as he smirked and looked away to hide his laughter from her.**

** "You believe that old story that your grandmother told you?" Alucard shook his head and rolled his eyes.**

** The girl pouted. "N-no." she answered. "I just don't like the dark. Besides, aren't you scared? You're only two years older than I am Alucard!" The girl hissed tugging him off the wall and by her side.**

** "Yes, but I'm a guy. Guys are braver that girls." He grinned as her face twisted and her eyes narrowed.**

** "Are not! I can be brave too!" She stuck her tongue out. "I'll tell your mother what you said if you say that again too Alucard."**

** Alucard sighed, shaking his head. "Go ahead Emily, see if I care. I'm ten years old, it's not like she can baby me…" He rolled his eyes.**

****

**_.....scene split…._**

** Emily was part of the Hellsing family and his families were close to one another because of this. His mother frequently helped watch after Emily while her father, brother, and even her mother were out crushing the evils of the night. The evils, which Alucard and Emily had never seen.**

** They were now eighteen and twenty as they stood next to the same dam. "Why not actually stay out at night this time?" Alucard grinned wickedly as Emily sharply turned towards him her eyes wide.**

** "Never, we'll be—"**

** "Be what Emily, do you still believe in those damned vampire stories?" He shook his head as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.**

** She nodded. "Yes I do. I'm not brave, and I want you to come back with me."**

** "If I refuse?" he smirked as she punched him in the side. "Well, if you're going to become abusive." He pulled back and kissed her quickly before the two started walking down the path back to his home.**

** "Can we stay like this?" She sighed, a blush on her normally pale cheeks.**

** "Forever?" he asked. Emily nodded, avoiding eye contact. "I'm not sure…that's asking a lot." He bowed his head. She pulled back and her shoulders sank.**

** "I can't believe you just had the nerve to say that!" She bellowed.**

** Alucard threw his head back in laughter. "You know I love you. It's a jest, a simple jest! Relax Emily." He tangled his fingers in her long blonde locks and looked into her blue eyes. "Yes, we're going to be stuck with each other for eternity." He leaned his forehead against hers.**

** Alucard chased Emily as they ran down the pathway to his home. She cried out tripping and falling to the ground as Alucard came up from behind her and grabbed hold of her. She wiped the tears from her eyes as her laughter quieted down. Alucard leaned in and kissed her again.**

** Pulling away Emily bowed her head and smiled as she glanced towards the hill. Below them was Alucard's house. His mother would have food already ready for them when they got back. Her eyes widened. "Alucard…" Her right hand rose into the air and her arm trembled.**

** He narrowed his eyes and looked towards the hill as his eyes locked onto a tower of smoke as it climbed up towards the heavens. "My…" He trailed off and scrambled to his feet. "Mother!" he shouted and grabbed Emily's hand pulling her along with him as they reached the top of the hill. "Emily, stay here!" Alucard stumbled forward as he watched his house be engulfed in flames. Had his mother gotten out safe? His father had died when he was eleven from some unknown illness.**

** "Mother!" Alucard kicked the door open and raised his arms towards his face, blocking the heat that came rushing at him. He jumped inside as he heard her coughing. He slipped on a slick surface and found his mother on the ground. "…mother?" Alucard smiled weakly as he started to drag her out.**

** "Leave me Alucard." He looked down as he coughed, inhaling the smoke into his lungs. He watched as her hand moved up slowly and pointed to her neck where a bleeding wound tricked down and towards him. The slick surface that had made him slip and fall was his mother's blood.**

** "What happened," he hissed. "Mother no!" he protested. "I will not leave you!" He stated firmly.**

** "Alucard, I want to die here. If you drag me out I'll only cause you and Emily harm!" She hissed. Alucard shook his head. "I'm becoming a ghoul Alucard. What Emily has ever told you of the vampires is true." She reached her hand up and touched her son's face. "Protect her, and if worse comes to worse, hold her in your memory forever." She smiled weakly. "Now go my son." She exhaled.**

** Alucard swallowed hard and stepped backwards. He cured as he burnt his hand reaching behind him. He quickly raced outside coughing and sputtering. "Emily!" He shouted and looked up.**

** "Well, it seems that the two of you are here." A voice cooed. Alucard raced towards Emily and reached his arms out and stood in front of her.**

** "Are you the one who killed my mother?" Alucard's eyes were on fire as Emily stood up and clung onto Alucard at waist level.**

** The man grinned wickedly. "Maybe, maybe not." The vampire bared his fangs. "You boy get out of my way and maybe I'll be grateful and let you have a peaceful death."**

** Alucard bowed his head and laughed. "Vampires…like hell I'll let you near Emily!" He smirked.**

** "Alucard…" He turned his head towards Emily so he could hear her better. "We can't go anywhere, he'll kill us."**

** "Don't be so negative Emily…" Alucard sighed. "He doesn't look like much of a vampire…or much of a man for that matter."**

** The vampire let out a snarl of anger. "Test me boy…see how far it gets you!" The vampire was tall with short brown hair, his eyes the color of fire.**

** "With the looks of you it should get me pretty far." Alucard smugly marked.**

** Emily pulled at his shirt. "Don't Alucard…" She whispered.**

** "You've got nerve boy." The guy smirked. "For that I'll let you live…" He phased away.**

** Alucard gritted his teeth. "What?" He looked around.**

** "The girl however…must die!" The vampire phased in behind Emily and stabbed his fist through her back sharply.**

** Emily's dark blue eyes screamed out in pain before her voice ever let out a pain filled cry. "Emily!" Alucard whipped around and grabbed her as she fell. **

** "Have a good evening boy." The vampire let out a roar of laughter before he disappeared.**

** Alucard trembled as she looked up at him. "…it's okay. I can't feel the pain, don't look so sad." She shuddered. "Alucard, don't look at me like that." She coughed. Alucard's face was pale and he was on the verge of crying.**

** "I'll kill him Emily; I swear I'll get revenge. Just relax; you're going to be…" He swallowed as he felt the blood coating his hands. "…fine." He bowed his head and bit hard on his lower lip until he tasted blood.**

** "Alucard…I'm going to…give you my family's most powerful gift." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Integra dela deas…canta montis… loadacai …" She smiled, reaching her hand to either side of his face. Her eyes turned red and glowed with a monstrous fury. "Integra dela deas canta…montis loadacai…" She shuddered. "I give thine power of the immortal vampire. Given by the Hellsing family, take thy blood and drink, for it will be your first…" She rolled her head back and screamed as violent wind engulfed them.**

** "Emily, stop!" Alucard sat up and cried out as every part of his body started to ache.**

** "Alucard, just drink!" Emily moved her head baring her neck to him. "Giving you this power is the only way I know to keep you safe." A tear rolled over her cheeks. "You'll be a vampire, but we can control you Alucard." She shuddered. "I've already said the spell out loud, so it's too late for you to save me. If you don't drink, we'll both die." She exhaled and looked towards Alucard.**

** "Emily…" He gagged and buckled forward. "…what have you done?" He dug his fingers into the ground, and let out a hiss of pain as his mouth ached. Every bit of him felt like it was on fire.**

** "It's my family's power. The spell will be useless if anyone else is to ever say it again. There will only be one true immortal vampire Alucard. I want you to live for me. Hold me in…" She shuddered. "…hold me in your heart." She pulled him towards her and kissed him. "Please, for me. Do this."**

** He shook his head as the tears soaked into Emily's blood covered dress. "What will happen to me? Will I have control of my actions?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes.**

** She bowed her head. "It's doubtful. Only members of…Hellsing can stop you. We are your master until the day our bloodline," she took a quick breath. "Dies out." Emily reached her arms up and pulled his head towards her neck. "Now, do it." She whispered.**

** "Emily…?" His body trembled. Every sense in his body was heightened, his head felt like it was going to split open, and he had grown fangs.**

** "It'll hurt, but I'll be with you forever Alucard." She shuddered holding him tightly. "Keep me as your one true sanity Alucard." She cried as he slowly opened his mouth.**

** Tears rolled down their cheeks as they held onto one another. "I…" He kissed her one last time. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He bowed his head. "Goodbye." He pressed his lips into her neck and he paused as she let out a gasp before her opened his mouth.**

** Taking a few unsteady breaths he clamped his eyes shut. He counted to three about a hundred times before he heard her scream out. He had done it. His blood boiled and as he tasted the copper liquid as it burned down his throat he suddenly realized the horrifying truth.**

** He pulled back and wiped his mouth as he looked down at Emily. A smile was on her pale face, as his eyes began to glow a violent red. Out of some unknown depths of his soul he returned her smile with his own and threw his head back in a malicious laughter. He licked his lips. "God, Emily…" He bowed his head to hide his wicked grin from her face. "I never knew how easy it was." He cooed.**

****

**_.....scene split…._**

Alucard pressed his right hand against his temples and let out a hiss. Just what he needed, were more unwanted memories seeping from the back of his mind. "Damn." He snarled.

Seras knocked on his door. Alucard blinked and looked towards it as she opened the door. Poking her head around the corner she smiled as she noticed him staring with death filled eyes as she stepped inside. "Master, I know it's rather early, but…"

Alucard narrowed his red eyes and pulled off his sunglasses as he took a seat at the table much like Seras's. Slowly he raised his hand into the air and moved his index finger, singling her to come over to him.

Swallowing she nodded and stepped towards him. She stopped about three feet from arms reach of him and stared down at her master as he rocked back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you know what it feels like to sink your teeth into human flesh police girl?" He mused, turning his head just enough so his eyes were locked onto hers.

Seras paused and took a step back. "No master…I do not." She bowed her head.

Alucard sat up straight and stood. Turning he waltzed over to her and gripped his right hand around Seras's neck. "We'll need to change that then." He grinned, looking at her with his insane eyes.

Seras pulled back. "How can you say that?" she hissed. "God, how could you even do that? You were human once, weren't you?!" She walked towards the door. "How can you just tell that person, sorry, but I need your blood, and then bite through their skin?" Seras looked like she was going to gag as she ran out of Alucard's room.

Alucard let out a snarl and darted after Seras. He grabbed her right arm and threw her back, pinning her to the wall. "You will never speak of my past again…" He bared his fangs, his eyes wide in an angered fury. "Do I make myself clear?" He howled.

Seras trembled and slid down the wall as he backed away. "I…" She bowed her head.

"Answer me fledgling!" He hissed. "I can destroy you just as quickly as I made you!" He pounded his fist into the wall again.

Seras let out a cry and covered her head afraid he would strike her. "Y-yes master." She cried.

Alucard straightened. "Good day then…" He faded away.

****

**_.....scene split…._**

**His mind was screaming for him to stop. He smiled, laughing as he bit down on the neck of a screaming girl. "You should feel privileged…" A year had passed since Emily had passed on. He still held onto the shred of sanity he had left in him. Everything ached, everything. When he was drinking was the only time the pain went away. Like a sick drug addiction he couldn't stop.**

** Years passed, and no one could ever stop him. He was still on the search for the vampire that had killed Emily, and his mother. His mind pained him the more he thought about it. "Kill…" he hissed. He'd rip him from limb to limb and then let the vultures feed on him. "I'll send him to hell!" He cackled.**

** Three hundred years later and still no sign of the vampire he had been searching for. Alucard had grown very powerful; hand had killed countless amounts of people in his time. He let out a hissed laugh as the Hellsing operatives surrounded him and began to fire. "Shoot all you want, you'll never kill me!" He cackled.**

** The men cried out as Alucard snapped the one mans head back and drank at his blood. A man from behind him chuckled. "Alucard…" He grinned. Alucard snickered and turned back. A gun fired and a large object hit Alucard and then surrounded him.**

** Alucard's red eyes opened wide and he cried out and thrashed around as the jacket held him firm. His body burned as she fell to the ground screaming and clawing at his face. "Bastard, what did you do to me?!" Alucard cried.**

** The man grinned. "Doing the one thing that could stop you. You're Emily's creation, the Hellsing family's true immortal vampire…and our servant of the night."**

** Alucard awoke and hissed as he looked around. His eyes weren't adjusting to the darkness like they normally did. "You're human side is showing again Alucard…"**

** Alucard smirked. "It's been a long time since anyone has ever called me by my true name."**

** The man coughed. "It's been a long time since anyone could talk to you without you ripping off their head too Alucard." He looked up, the evil still held in his red eyes.**

** "You spoke of the name Emily?" Alucard's voice was strained.**

** The man nodded. "I'm a Hellsing, like she was. You were her creation; you will never die, holding onto her memory deep inside your heart for all eternity. Is that what keeps you going?"**

** Alucard closed his eyes. "Maybe…" He trailed off as the man left the room. He looked up. "Who are you?"**

** The man looked through the bars at Alucard. "Your master." the man turned and walked away.**

**_.....scene split…._**

Alucard stopped in the entryway to the Hellsing house and stared at the painting of Integra when she was still a little girl standing next to her father. Walter approached him and placed a hand on Alucard's shoulder.

Alucard turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" He mumbled.

Walter straightened, pulling his hand away. "In the end…did you still love Emily more?" Alucard's face withered and his shoulders sank. "Or is the fact that you can't tell the difference between either of them anymore that's really tearing you up inside?"

Alucard swallowed. "Thanks for the unpleasant thought Walter." He snarled and faded away.

Walter nodded slowly and looked at the ground. "That's what I thought." He sighed and shook his head.

Fading into the hall Alucard walked along and cursed himself for ever doing what Emily had asked of him. He wanted to die that night, and be in her arms for all eternity.

Alucard paused as walked in front of Seras's room. Phasing through the door he looked around. She wasn't sleeping in her coffin, and she wasn't in the main room. His face twisted unpleasantly. "Police girl?" he mumbled and walked towards the open bathroom door. Stopping he could see her outlined figure behind the shower certain. "You should really learn to close doors police girl…" He grinned and walked forward. He silently grabbed the doorknob. Closing his eyes he pulled the door shut.

Alucard lied back on Seras's coffin and stared up in a daze. His mind stirred as he heard Seras humming as she turned off the water and stepped out. He listened, closing his eyes as she slipped. "Damn it to hell…god why me?" Alucard chuckled quietly to himself.

The door opened and Seras let out a whine rubbing her knee. A pink towel was wrapped around her frame, as water dripped from her hair and onto the wooden floor. He sighed listening to the water as it splattered while she walked towards her closet. Pausing Seras turned and the hairs on her arms stood on end.

Seras's eyes widened as she noticed Alucard lying on her bed, and look of mirth on his face. She screamed and fell to her knees. "Get out right this second!" She cried.

Alucard licked his lips and looked up. "Really, and here all I wanted to do was spend some time with my favorite fledgling." He turned and stared away from Seras. "Is this better police girl?" He crossed his arms. "I won't look."

Seras let out a low growl and grabbed her pajamas quickly before she dashed back into the bathroom. "Master…" She whaled.

Alucard snickered as she let opened the door and let it slam shut. Her blood was boiling. He chewed at his lower lip. "Can I look now police girl?" He rolled his head back to see Seras hovering over him. Her face flushed, teeth bared. She was dressed in a white nightgown her hair wrapped in a towel.

"_What_ do you want?" She snarled. Her eyes were on fire.

Alucard pouted as he turned to face her. "I thought I already stated that. I'm just spending some free time with my favorite fledgling."

Seras narrowed her eyes. "I got that, but what's the catch?" He bowed his head. Seras straightened and then took a seat when he didn't answer. "Master?" still no answer. "Master Alucard, are you alright?" She knelt down and tried to see his face more. "Is it Integra again?" He flinched a little bit. "Your past then?" she sighed. "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I shouldn't have said those things master." She sat down next to him.

Alucard was smiling, but knew that wasn't what he wanted to be doing. His human side was still with him, no matter how much the other side tried to kill it. "Police girl, don't be stupid."

Seras frowned. "Then what do you want?" She leaned towards him and he turned his smile gone, and a pleading call for help was plastered across his pale face. Seras's shoulders dropped and she looked at the ground. He was dangerous; he could kill her in less then a second. Rip to shreds if he so desired, but he looked like a helpless child who had lost his way home far too long ago.

Alucard swallowed hard as he looked at the hand where her broken finger was. His human side felt guilt, yet his other side felt joy and the urge to tear off the whole damn thing.

Seras frowned and leaned in towards him. Holding her breath her arms wrapped around him and squeezed. "So even master has his days?" He leaned into her embrace and didn't react any other way.

He wanted to be held, yet he wanted to kill her at the same time. His eyes stared across the room, hazed over with a thousand unanswered questions. "Police girl…" He trailed off.

Feeling brave she ran her fingers through his hair and hugged him closer. "It's okay. We all have them master." She pulled back and smiled. "Do you want to talk it out?" She smirked. "God, I feel like I'm talking to one of my high school girlfriends who were just been dumped by their boyfriend…" She smirked. "It'll make you feel better, swear to it."

Alucard turned and looked at her, his eyes cold again. "You know nothing…"

Seras sighed. "Because you haven't told me anything master…I might be able to relate to your situation even if you tell me." She forced a smile on her concerned face.

"Unlikely police girl," he hissed.

Seras frowned. "You're how old? I mean there has to be at least one bloody thing that we have in common!" She beckoned.

"I stopped counting my age at four hundred…I've been a vicious killer since…I was humanly the age of twenty. I've been somewhat sane for the past twenty five years because the Hellsing family finally captured me." Seras stared at her master's gloved hands as they gripped at the blankets in her coffin.

She nodded. "I see. Well, we're vampires; we've got that much in common. We sleep in the day, stroll around during the night, and drink blood instead of eating food. We've got…fangs…" She pouted. "We're—"

He looked at her with the pained eyes again. He wanted to say more, it hurt too much to talk about though. "Stop." He hissed.

"It hurts a lot I'm sure…but talk to me. It'll help in the end." She smiled kindly, no longer afraid of her master when he looked at her with that expression. Even if he was at his most deadly, she couldn't hold fear towards something she knew was dying to let go of the pain they held inside.

He bared his fangs and pinned her to the mattress of her coffin. Seras yelped and struggled against his hold. "You really want to know, don't you fledgling…?" He purred. He looked at her hand. "Your finger, it still hurts…doesn't it?" He cooed.

Seras's face flushed. "A little, but not that much—" He took the finger into his mouth and moaned as he watched her head fall back on the mattress her eyes fluttering shut. She shuddered under his frame.

**_.....scene split…._**

** END OF CHAPTER 2. Hope that you all enjoy it so far! ' BE SURE TO REVIEW! I want to know what you think. Also I don't believe that Integra was a vampire, as asked me in one of the reviews. In the sell is food and everything, all Alucard and Seras have is blood, right? Anyway, it was just a passing thought. Although you never know maybe she did become one, yet again, wouldn't her eyes be red as well?**


End file.
